Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more specifically, to an improvement of a side surface of a tire.
Description of Background Art
There is a runflat tire having a load bearing layer inside a sidewall. Highly stiff crosslinked rubber may be used for the load bearing layer. Such a runflat tire is referred to as a side reinforcement type. When such a type of runflat tire is punctured and its inner pressure is reduced, the load bearing layer supports the load. The load bearing layer suppresses deformation of the tire when it is deflated. Even when a deflated tire continues to run, the highly stiff crosslinked rubber suppresses heat generation at the load bearing layer. A runflat tire is capable of running for a certain distance even when it is deflated. When a vehicle is equipped with runflat tires, carrying spare tires can be eliminated. When using runflat tires, changing a flat tire in inconvenient places can be avoided.
JP 2010-274886 A describes a runflat tire provided with multiple dimples on the outer surface of the sidewall. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.